Stay With Me:: A FinnickAnnie Oneshot
by saveitforyesterday
Summary: A one shot that's based roughly a year after the end of Mockingjay. And if you haven't read it/don't know what happened with Finnick and Annie and you don't want to know, don't read.    I would also very much like any reviews/constructive criticism.


"He's getting so big." Annie jumped at the sound and suddenly she felt her eyes close and her hands grab onto the side of the white crib as if it was her last chance for life. She took a deep breath and went over it in her head. _It's not healthy. He's not there. He's dead. They killed him. He –_ "I'm so proud of you, darling." His soft voice carried to her ears as he stood right behind her now. She could feel his arms, his strong muscular arms that she had missed so much, wrap around her.

He didn't say anything for another long moment, just held her in his arms, hugging her small frail body tightly. In the past year she had almost shrunken half in size due to the shock she went in after his death. Most days she had to be force fed and made to get up and walk around. _"It's for the baby, too. For Finnick." _Johanna would say. _"Make him proud, Annie." _And when she wouldn't respond, she would leave with,_ "Don't let him down like this or he'll never forgive you."_ That's what got her out of bed most days, but usually for just a few minutes. Because the more she slept, the more she dreamed of him and the more alive he became. But then came the nights when he would fall into a dark hole and she wouldn't be able to reach him or hear him even. Or he would be stuck just out of her grasp so that so matter how hard she tried, she would never be able to save him. Those nights were the worst of them all.

He sighed softly and she leaned her head back on his shoulder, her grip loosening on the crib and her body and mind giving in once again. She was told she had to stop indulging him, but he was like a drug to her. "He has your eyes." Finnick said softly.

She smiled at this. It was true that the baby possessed the piercing sea-green eyes that ran in her family, but it's not like his father didn't have them as well. "They're your eyes, too."

"Nuh uh, yours are greener than mine are." She could hear the faint laugh in his voice as he argued with her. "And his are definitely your shade."

"What difference does it make?" She opened her eyes now and looked down at the small baby. It had taken so much to get him here, and truthfully things had gotten somewhat better since he had arrived two months ago. But she still had the haunting nightmares of her husbands death to keep her awake at night and the screaming fits which were results of the torture she received from The Capitol and no one to comfort her. No one except the practical miniature of her one true love, who could only cry and scream himself. Frankly it didn't make for a happy household, but they were getting by, though just barely. And it's not like Finnick's coming around was hurting; in fact it seemed to help. Even in death he was able to soothe her, though not quite so easily.

"The difference is that it's supposed to remind you that he's not all me." Finnick responded quietly. "So when you look at him, don't look for me. Don't rely on him to make you feel better when the games are going on in your head. He's too small and too weak and doesn't know anything about anything. And he won't for a long, long time. When you look at him, I want you to see _us_. And remember how much we love each other."

She began to cry at this, because they did love each other to the depths of the ocean. They still do, she knows. She loves him more now that he's gone, but at the same time hates him for leaving her to fend for herself and a child when he promised he wouldn't. "I miss you so much, Finnick." She choked out, her head ducking and her dark hair covering her face as the hot salty tears rolled down her pale face. And at the same time, the baby too began to cry and in that Annie saw herself.

"Pick him up, sweetheart." She heard him say. "Remember what I told you?"

She nodded and took a deep breath, waiting another moment before she reached out. Her white hands shook as she slowly picked up the baby and cradled him in her arms. She stared down at him and only cried harder, as she often did when she looked at her son. She began to think of Finnick, and how much she missed him. And how he didn't even know she was pregnant when he died in The Capitol. She thought of what she would do for just one more real moment with him and of how she had to remember that this small child is not _him_, but them. And then she started to think of their wedding and how happy they were then. But how they couldn't even share a romantic first night, because she got scared and he had to spend their whole first night just holding her as she let the screams take over her mind and as she again entered the games. He kept telling her it was over, and he was there and he loved her so very much and would never leaver her or let anyone else hurt her again. Of course she realized how much love was in that first night, and it only made her that much more upset.

"Take a deep breath." He said calmly. "Don't think about it, just think about him. You're his mother so you have to be strong, okay? Be strong for me so you can be strong for him." She nodded and sniffed loudly, her breath shaky as she straightened up. "The calmer you are, the calmer he will be. Like me with you."

Annie closed her eyes again and rested the fussing baby against her chest, taking deep long breaths to soothe herself. "Very good, Annie. Now just rock him gently, like before."

She nodded but it took her a second before she feels herself moving side to side gently. And suddenly she knew what to do next without Finnick having to tell her.

_In the deep, deep blue sea_

_There's a ship that waits for you and me_

_But the sky is so blue_

_And the water is so clear_

_I wouldn't want to be anywhere but here_

_Swimming with my love_

_And splashing in the waves_

_Oh, there's nothing else I'd rather do_

_So we'll dive deep within_

_And we'll grow another fin_

_Then the ship will pass us by_

_While we're off having fun_

_Yes there's so much to do just under the sun_

_In the deep, deep blue sea_

By the second time she was done with her song, the baby slept soundly in her arms. "I'm so proud of you." Finnick said again and she smiled gently.

"I'm not much to be proud of." She whispered, still holding her son tightly in her arms.

"You're so much to be proud of, darling." He reassured her with a gentle smile.

After a moment, she let her body sink back into him. "Promise you'll stay with me, Finnick?"

"I'm not going anywhere, Annie. I promise."


End file.
